1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub assembly and, more particularly, to a hub assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hub assembly for a bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7-9 comprises a shaft 50, a hub body 30 rotatably mounted on the shaft 50, a first bearing 32 mounted in the hub body 30 and located between the shaft 50 and the hub body 30, a second bearing 33 mounted in the hub body 30 and located between the shaft 50 and the hub body 30, and a bushing unit 40 mounted on the shaft 50 and located between the first bearing 32 and the second bearing 33. The hub body 30 has an inner portion provided with a receiving space 31 to receive the first bearing 32, the bushing unit 40 and the second bearing 33. The bushing unit 40 is received in the receiving space 31 of the hub body 30 and includes a first adjusting sleeve 41 and a second adjusting sleeve 42 connected with the first adjusting sleeve 41. The first adjusting sleeve 41 of the bushing unit 40 has a first end provided with a socket portion 411 and a second end abutting the first bearing 32. The second adjusting sleeve 42 of the bushing unit 40 has a first end provided with a plug portion 421 inserted into the socket portion 411 of the first adjusting sleeve 41 and a second end abutting the second bearing 33. Thus, the second adjusting sleeve 42 is moved axially relative to the first adjusting sleeve 41 so that the length of the bushing unit 40 can be adjusted to fit that of the hub body 30. However, the second adjusting sleeve 42 is loosely fitted into the first adjusting sleeve 41 so that the second adjusting sleeve 42 is easily moved relative to the first adjusting sleeve 41 due to compression, and the bushing unit 40 will thus be retracted, thereby easily causing deflection or slip of the first bearing 32 and the second bearing 33.